Zephyr Odinshire
Zephyr Odinshire is a mage from Bantia, and head of the Magic Council's local branch in that country. He acts as one third of the Counsel of Three, along with Payla Morsetty and Yog Longshaw, and calculates everything before making a choice regarding Council matters. He uses Barrier Magic in combat, and has developed several offensive uses out of a mostly defensive oriented magic. Appearance Zephyr is a rough looking 66 year old man with very pronounced facial features. He wears his long brown hair in a braid, generally hanging over one of his shoulders, and he has beady brown eyes. He stands a little under 6 feet tall and has three scars that run through his right eye. Zephyr received this a very long ago, so long in fact that he doesn't remember the exact cause. Lastly, he styles his facial hair onto a bushy goatee and mustache combo, obscuring his face below his nose. His usual attire consists of a pair of light brown pants held up by a black belt and tucked into a pair of black knee high combat boots. He wears a red version of the Magic council's issued hat, which sit's low on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. Zephyr's trademark garment is a reddish brown double breasted coat that reaches down to the backs of his knees with the Magic Council's symbol emblazoned on the back. It's collar sticks up to his eye level, and a black stripe runs across the center of the chest at every button down to his waist. Lastly, his coat separates into three coat tails at the waist, one hanging parallel to each leg and a third wider one hanging off his back. Personality To most who don't know him, Zephyr comes across as almost completely humourless. This stems from him having a very calculating mindset; always weighing the risk against the reward to work towards the most peaceful solution. This applies to all things, big or small. Weather it be acting as mediator to a pair of feuding mage guilds, to confiscating potentially hazardous artifacts from unwary adventurers, Zephyr is considered by his pears to be a true solder for order in Earthland. On the outside, this cam make him appear cold, however non can deny that he is a good man. He is also very formal by nature, even when off duty. He refers to his student, Hanna Andrews, simply as "Ms. Andrews". Infact, it is rare to hear him address anyone by their first name at all. The only ones Zephyr addresses by their first name are those who he has known for an extended period of time, or those with a large enough reputation. This habit of his can confuse people at first, though it doesn't take long for them to adapt. While the head of the Magic Council's Bantia branch, his leadership style differs greatly from the main branch. While his partners in the Council of Three are often consistent in their decisions, with Payla acting towards elevating her rank and Yog content with simple contests of strength, Zephyr is often quite unpredictable, even among his fellow chair holders. He will sometimes make choices that baffle others, simply on the notion that it will avoid confrontation. Zephyr is also far more forgiving than many of his counterparts in Fiore, understanding that there is generally a reason behind every action. History Originally from Fiore, Zephyr Began his training at the Magic Council from a vary young age. Even before he was sent out on his first mission, it was clear to his superiors that he possessed incredible talent. This, combined with his near famous adaptation of Barrier Magic for attacking, quickly elevated him though the ranks of the council and it wasn't long before Zephyr commanded his own platoon of Rune Knights. One such mission pitted him against a dangerous beast who gave him the scars under his right eye. While quickly rising though the ranks, Zephyr had little interest in the political aspect of the Council of Fiore. This somewhat made Zephyr hard to work with for many of his fellow council members, and soon people began to grow sick of him. Eventually, he was reassigned to the Magic Council's branch in Bantia, effectively banishing him from any sort of political affaires. It was at this time that he met and married his wife. While he had been reassigned, Zephyr quickly regained his footing as the Head of Administrations for the Bantia branch. With any sort of political agenda out of the way, Zephyr continued to work with machine like efficiency and was soon taken as an apprentice by the head of the branch. Working to run most of the branch, Zephyr took a student of his own to take over for him when he retired. As he grew older, his wife took ill, and passed away soon after. Around the same time, the then current head of the branch retired, recommending Zephyr as his successor. After taking his master's place in the Council of Three, as well as head of the entire Bantia Branch, Zephyr promoted Hanna to his old post of the Head of Administrations. Since that time, Zephyr has steered Bantia down a peaceful path when it comes to the magic community; noticeably distancing himself from the leadership styles of his counterparts in Fiore. Despite this, his rather cold and calculating mannerisms cause people to say he's "Just like any other Council member". Magic and Abilities Barrier Magic - A form of magic that Zephyr has been training in since before joining the Magic Council. Through basic use he is able to create walls of magic to deflect incoming attacks, as well as create platforms to levitate himself and step off of in combat. Though it has long been reserved for defensive maneuvers, he has, through long years of training, developed several offensive spells to bolster his arsenal. These include crushing enemies between barriers, creating arrows and blades to pierce and slash opponents. *'Barrier: Alpha' - The most basic use of Barrier Magic. Zephyr erects a wall of magic in front of himself as a defensive measure against incoming attacks. Thanks to his many years of training, these barriers have become very durable, able to repel all but the strongest magic attacks. Zephyr is able create them in a verity of shapes and sizes, allowing him to block off entryways or protect large groups of people at once. Oftentimes, to conserve magic, he will simply create a small barrier in the palm of his hand to defend against smaller attacks, appearing able to stop spells with his bare hands. *'Barrier: Gamma' - Another simple spell Zephyr developed to aid in maneuverability. He creates a horizontal barrio that he is able to use as a platform to lift himself, or others, into the air or to cross long distances in a short time. He has also developed a smaller version to use in the midst of combat, which he will use to change direction mid flight, seemingly enabling him to step off of the air itself. *'Barrier: Delta' - A spell Zephyr developed to repel attacks that he could not with his Barrier: Alpha. He will generally elevate himself off the ground with his Barrier: Gamma spell, then he will craft a, eight sided triangular prism around himself, enabling him omnidirectional defence. He will usually call on this spell when fighting against large groups, or against people who utilise magic that is hard to defend against, such as fire or wind. *'Barrier: Zeta' - Zephyr's signature spell, and one that he created for offence. the spell consists of creating a sword blade out of magic, which appears from ether or both of Zephyr's palms. They can be anywhere from two to six feet long, and can rotate in his palm to accommodate any angle of attack. They have the same cutting power as a regular sword, and only begin to dull when Zephyr's magic power begins to fade. *'Barrier: Theta' - A spell developed to hold prisoners after an encounter, or to stop a particularly rowdy opponent. It can ether be made to fit a single person, or a group of people at once, though the maximum size he is able to create is the side of an average 3 story building. On occasion, Zephyr has used this spell to create an arena for others to spar without having to worry of destroying the surroundings. *'Barrier: Lambda' - Another offensive method of combat Zephyr has developed, though this time with long range combat in mind. Zephyr will create a number of narrow six sided triangular prisms, then launch them at any target he desires. the strength of the barriers, and the speed at which they travel, give them incredible piercing power, and Zephyr's fine control of magic grant him pinpoint accuracy. *'Barrier: Xi' - Often used as a follow up to his Barrier: Theta spell, Zephyr will create several walls around his target, then collapse them inwards, crushing his target in the proses. Though less powerful than some of his other spells, Zephyr still feels it is a sound way of dealing with all sorts of dangerous creatures, or people who refuse to negotiate. He can also capture people by using this to constrict the breathing of whoever is caught in the spell, and hold them there until they fall unconscious from oxygen deprivation. Master Hand to Hand Combatant - Making up for what he lacks in physical strength, Zephyr employs a fighting style that is more focused on speed and technique, rather than pure power. It is mainly based on quick hand chops to the neck, shoulders, and sides, while delivering powerful palm thrusts to the face and sternum. This unique style allows him to carefully monitor how much damage he has dealt to an enemy, and from that, calculate how much more it will take to bring them down in a non-lethal manner. Skilled Tactician - More prominent when he is commanding others, Zephyr is a naturally gifted when it comes to tactics and formulating strategies. He is able to take in details about his surroundings and think up plans to outmaneuver or outsmart his opponents, even in the midst of combat. Despite this, he will never knowingly risk the lives of others as a means to an end, and will deliberate until a safer solution is found. Incredible Magic Power - Natural for someone of his high rank within the Magic Council, Zephyr possesses a level of magic rivaling that of an average Guild Master. Through his years working at the Council, Zephyr has developed several different ways to conserve magic, enabling him to outlast any opponent in a drawn out fight. These include using smaller barriers, not wasting power intimidating others, or simply not using magic at all, opting for a more physical means of combat. Exceptional Acrobat - Despite what his old age would suggest, Zephyr is quite agile. Him is able to preform several aerial backflips in a single jump, and do a one handed hand spring with little effort. He company's this with his Barrier Magic to enable himself to maneuver in combat, flipping out of harms way and, using a barrier, kicking off the air itself of to change his direction mid flight. He adapted this into a form of combat when utilizing his Barrier: Zeta Spell, preforming lightning quick slash attacks while confusing opponents with a wide array of misdirecting movements. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Human Category:Magic Council Category:Barrier Magic User